


Debate

by Digishima



Series: The Race to 10,000! One-Offs and Drabbles [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Other, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Thomas Jefferson has anxiety, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digishima/pseuds/Digishima
Summary: Thomas forgot that their debate club was a competitive team until he was forced to a competition.





	

Somehow, the fact that being on the Debate Team meant that he would be debating members from other schools had escaped Thomas. He had escaped the first couple debate tournaments thanks to schedule conflicts with the Show Choir, but the rehearsals for State had gotten pushed back because Mr. Washington had asked George Frederick, their leading man, to talk to the director about moving it so that he could go with the rest of the team to the Regional Debate competition.

The ride to the competition had done nothing to ease his worries. His legs had bounced the entire drive, with both Lafayette and Alex staring at him from across the aisle. He'd asked to sit by himself, but regretted it the entire time. He needed something to distract him, something to latch onto to make him forget about the debates.

His self-isolation progressed from sitting alone to standing away from the rest of the group as they prepared backstage, and his anxiety progressed at they got closer and closer to the beginning of the competition.

Thomas had straightened his tie six times. He'd taken it off and redone the knot three times.

James wasn't there. He had gotten sick and John demanded his roommate stay in bed to rest. Thomas agreed wholeheartedly that James needed the rest when he got a look at him when he had stopped by to say goodbye, but he still wished for that comfort of knowing James was out there in the crowd. It was how he had gotten through the show choir's competitions.

Warmups we're still happening. People from both teams brushing up on their facts. Thomas felt himself forced to the edge of the curtains. There was a row of computers in the front. Fact checkers, no doubt, would be sitting there. Putting the false claims of either team, through purposeful misleading or accidental slip up, on the screen behind the tables for the audience and judges to see. Beyond that, the lit theatre was beginning to fill with people. There were a lot of people.

So many people.

Too many people.

A hand gripped onto Thomas' arm, and he jumped, letting out a less than dignified noise.

"Thomas," Alex called, gripping Thomas' other arm when he turned, "Are you okay?"

"No," was his strangled response.

Alex pulled him away from the curtains and back the other groups. "What's wrong?"

"I can't breath."

Alex eased Thomas into a chair, moving his hands to hold onto his shoulders firmly.

"Alex-"

"Shh, you are going to be okay," Alex told him, "Watch me, copy me. Deep breaths, okay?"

Thomas watched Alex, copying his breathing until his own heart rate slowed and he felt more grounded.

"You feel better?" Alex asked, finally breaking the silence.

Thomas nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Alexander" He reached forward and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. "I can't do this."

Alex ran a hand through Thomas' hair. "You can, Thomas. I know James isn't here, but this time, I am. And so is Laf. And when you aren't up there debating, we'll be right here with you."

"Right, right. I can do this," Thomas said, mostly to himself. He stood, keeping his arms around Alex. "I've got this."

"Yeah," Alex pat his chest. "Now let's go dominate."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how debate competitions work, but I feel like live, real-time fact checkers should be mandatory if they aren't already.


End file.
